Yo sé que fue real
by TheOtherHolmes -She
Summary: John, Mycroft y Greg; deciden juntarse e ir a beber algo frente a la tumba de Sherlock. Después de lo ocurrido en el apartamento; John no creerá lo que sus ojos ven cuando se queda a solas en el cementerio. {Un poquito de Johnlock y Mystrade}
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la completa autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Hola a tod s, escribí esto por que estaba aburrida :P Así que, si es pésimo (Igual que los anteriores) ya saben por qué xD Espero que lo lean y me dejen algún comentario sobre lo que les pareció. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida, pero no sean tan mal s x3

"Yo sé que fue real…"

Había pasado poco más de un año y medio desde el suicidio de Sherlock. Había grupos de personas que aún lamentaban lo ocurrido, de todas esas personas, sólo John era quien iba cada lunes a visitar la tumba de la persona que una vez había sido su mejor amigo y por quien sentía algo más que un simple cariño…

La semana comenzaba nuevamente; John despertó en su habitación, tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas. Miró a su alrededor, buscando su teléfono celular. Llamaría a Greg para quedar con él en algún bar y después de un par de cervezas y una amena charla, irían a visitar la tumba de Sherlock. Se puso de pie y aun estando mareado, comenzó a buscar su celular por todo el apartamento. No había ninguna señal de que estuviese ahí.

 _-_ _¿Dónde demonios lo he dejado? –_ Estaba desesperado, pero aquella desesperación terminó cuando escuchó el tono de su celular.

Escuchó con atención y el sonido lo llevó de nuevo a su habitación; buscó bajo la almohada y ahí estaba. Lo tomó con rapidez y atendió la llamada.

\- _Buenos días, John. ¿Te encuentras bien?_ – Preguntó Mycroft del otro lado de la línea.

\- _Buenos días, Mycroft. Estoy bien, gracias. Me sorprende que seas tú quien me llamé._ – Se pasó la mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza y sintió que las punzadas regresaban.

 _\- Estaba algo preocupado. Ayer me llamó Lestrade; me dijo que estabas armando todo un alboroto en Baker Street._

 _\- Dios…_ \- Se pasó la mano por la frente. _– Te juro que no recuerdo absolutamente nada._

 _\- Sí, bueno… Al parecer bebiste demasiado. No le dejaste otra opción más que llevarte detenido._

 _\- Era de suponerse. Ahora sí que tengo una buena excusa para llamarlo y comentarle los planes de esta noche. –_ Rio _._

 _\- Espera, ¿ustedes tienen planes para esta noche?_

 _\- Amm… Sí, Mycroft._ – Se extrañó de que Mycroft sonara un poco "celoso". _– Tomaremos un par de cervezas e iremos a la tumba de tu hermano, ya sabes, le echamos mucho de menos…_ \- Sintió un nudo en la garganta y como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

 _\- Sí, entiendo. No es que me importé que salgas con él, sólo me aseguro de que estés… a salvo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en hacérmelo saber, ¿sí?_

 _\- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Debo colgar, Mycroft._ – No podía soportar ni un segundo más, estaba a punto de romper a llorar y no quería que Mycroft lo escuchara.

\- _Adiós, John._

Colgó inmediatamente y dejo que sus ojos se inundaran en lágrimas. Cada vez que hablaba de Sherlock, sentía un hueco en el pecho, como si una parte de su ser simplemente hubiese desaparecido. Se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del lavamanos y le lavó el rostro; tomó una de las toallas que había a su lado y mientras se secaba el rostro, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se apresuró a abrir y tras la puerta se encontró a Greg.

 _\- ¿Qué tal, John?_ – Extendió su mano hacia éste.

 _\- Todo bien, supongo. –_ Miró la mano de Greg y la estrechó. _\- ¿Cómo estás tú?_

\- _Bien. Un poco desvelado, pero bien._ – Se quedó en silencio por un momento. _\- ¿Me invitas a pasar?_

 _\- Ah, claro. Pasa._ – El dolor en su cabeza lo tenía un poco distante de la realidad.

Greg le tomó la palabra y entró al apartamento. Se sentó en el sofá más cercano y miró con asombro que el apartamento estaba hecho un desastre, cosa que le pareció extraña ya que las veces que había estado ahí, el lugar estaba impecablemente limpio.

 _\- ¿John?_

 _\- Qué pasa._

 _\- Tu apartamento luce como si un montón de vándalos lo hubiese saqueado…_ \- Se rascó la cabeza y esperó que John no se tomara a mal su comentario.

 _\- Lo sé, es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, ¿sabes? Lo último que me apetece hacer es limpiar este desastre. Más tarde me encargaré de reacomodar todo._

 _\- Sí, creo que esa sería una buena idea. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres… Te veo un poco pálido._

 _\- No, para nada. Yo me encargo de esto, ya he causado demasiadas molestias._

 _\- No, John. Si te refieres a lo de anoche, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Sé que de la nada lo recuerdas y… digamos que los recuerdos y el alcohol no van de la mano._

 _\- El alcohol no tuvo nada que ver, sólo me tome dos cervezas, no es una cantidad que te haga hacer estupideces, Greg…_

A John se le nubló la vista y en cuestión de segundos se desvaneció. Escuchó por unos instantes a Greg, llamándolo, pero su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejana hasta que desapareció por completo.

\- _¡John!_ – Sherlock lo tenía sujeto por las solapas de su camiseta y lo agitaba una y otra vez, tratando de que despertara. _– ¡John, date prisa!, ¡Levántate!_

 _\- Sherlock… -_ Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

\- _Sí, John. Debes levantarte, no queda mucho tiempo._

John se puso de pie con ayuda de Sherlock y parpadeó un par de veces, para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban y que en realidad era Sherlock quien estaba frente a él.

 _-_ _Esta es una ilusión, ¿no es así? Te vi saltar, Sherlock…_ \- Estaba impactado pero a la vez quería llorar de alegría.

 _\- Todo fue un truco, John._ – Posó sus manos en las mejillas de John y se acercó a él para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Pasaron escasos segundos y aunque ninguno de los dos quería; se separaron.

 _-_ _Sherlock, yo…_ \- Sherlock lo silenció, posando su dedo índice en sus labios.

 _\- Escúchame bien, John. Tienes que despertar…_

John no entendía lo que Sherlock trataba de decirle, lo miraba a los ojos y trataba de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, pero la voz lejana de Greg lo obligó a volver en sí.

 _\- Gracias a Dios…_ \- Susurró. _– Ya está reaccionando._ – Greg miró a Mycroft y sonrió.

 _\- ¿Se pondrá bien?_ – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

 _\- Sí. Sólo fue un simple desmayo._

John abrió completamente los ojos, miró a Greg y luego a Mycroft.

 _\- Todo fue un sueño…_ \- Estaba decepcionado y sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta.

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando, John?_ – Preguntó Greg.

\- _Estaba con Sherlock. Me dijo que no había muerto, que todo había sido un truco y…. –_ Se quedó callado, estaba a punto de mencionar lo del beso, pero afortunadamente se detuvo a tiempo.

\- _Escucha, John…_ \- Se acercó a su lado y lo tomó por el hombro. – _Sé que es difícil, pero debemos aceptar las cosas como son. Nuestra relación no era la mejor, pero era mi hermano y me dolió mucho lo que pasó._

John se quedó en silencio. Greg se dirigió a la cocina y le preparó un té a John, en cuanto regresó y le entregó el té, se apresuró a interrogarlo.

 _-_ _John, ¿podrías decirme dónde estuviste anoche, antes de ir a Baker Street?_

 _\- Fui a un bar, tome dos cervezas y ya._ – Bebió de su té y enfocó la mirada en Greg. - _¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 _\- Debió pasar algo más, algo que expliqué esa herida que tienes en la parte trasera de la cabeza._

John se pasó la mano por la herida en su cabeza y después de un rato recordó lo que había pasado.

\- _Recuerdo que estaba sentado frente a la barra y dos tipos que estaban a mi lado comenzaron a decir cosas sobre Sherlock; cosas sin interés pero… Uno de ellos aseguró que había sido todo un fraude y que se alegraba de que se hubiese suicidado. Yo no pude soportar que dijeran esas cosas sobre él, me abalance sobre el tipo y le caí a golpes, supongo que el tipo que iba con él fue quien me golpeó, probablemente con una botella._

 _\- Son unos imbéciles._ – Dijo Greg con rabia. – _Pero… ¿Cómo saliste de ahí? Seguramente esos tipos no se iban a conformar con un simple golpe._

 _\- En realidad ni yo mismo sé cómo salí de ahí. Recuerdo que alguien me sujeto por el cuello de la camiseta y me sacó de ese lugar, no pude saber quién era, por el golpe, ya saben. En fin… de ahí en más; no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó._ – Terminó de beber su té.

\- _Bueno, quien haya sido ese tipo, sin duda le debemos las gracias. ¿Verdad, Mycroft?_

Mycroft estaba más pálido que de costumbre. La respuesta de John era algo que no esperaba escuchar, por lo menos no por parte de él.

\- _¿Mycroft?_ – Se le acercó y le tocó el hombro. Mycroft inmediatamente reaccionó.

\- _Amm… Sí, es decir… Es bueno que te haya sacado de ahí, a pesar de arriesgarse. Me refiero a que se arriesgó a que también le tocara salir herido. –_ Trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

\- _Sí, bueno…_ \- Greg enfocó su mirada en John – _Terminaste frente a los departamentos de Baker Street, gritando que tú creías en Sherlock Holmes. La Sra. Hudson me llamó y pues… no tuve más remedio que arrestarte. Mycroft me llamó y me pidió que te trajera devuelta a tu apartamento. Eso fue todo._

 _\- De verdad estoy muy apenado, Greg._ – Bajó la mirada y que se quedó mirando sus zapatos. _– También estoy apenado contigo, Mycroft. No deberías preocuparte por mí._

 _\- No es nada, John. Por alguna extraña razón, siento la necesidad de estar siempre al tanto de lo que te pasé._ – Mintió. La razón por la que tanto se preocupaba por él era porque el día en que Sherlock se suicidó, recibió un mensaje de éste en el que le pedía que cuidara de John.

Habían estado platicando por un par de horas, afuera, el sol se había ocultado por completo para cederle su lugar a una luna llena que adornada el cielo junto a un puñado de estrellas.

 _\- Fue una charla interesante pero debo irme._ – Dijo Mycroft poniéndose de pie. – _Tengo entendido que tienen planes y no me gustaría retrasarlos más con mi presencia aquí._

 _\- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –_ Se apresuró Greg a decirle. _– Hace rato palideciste como si hubieses visto a un muerto; una cerveza no te vendría mal._

 _\- Sí, Mycroft, por favor. Yo invitó, es la única forma en que puedo disculparme por lo de anoche. –_ Insistió.

\- _De verdad me gustaría, pero, yo no bebo cerveza. –_ Se excusó.

\- _Claro, por poco lo olvido. –_ Dijo John simulando darse una palmada en la frente. – _El Gobierno Británico no bebe cualquier cosa. –_ Rio y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

\- _Tengo una mejor idea. Compraremos un par de botellas que sean del agrado de su alteza y las beberemos en el cementerio._ – Sugirió Greg. _\- ¿Qué dices, Mycroft?_

 _\- Está bien, pero no esperen que los acompañe por mucho tiempo._

 _\- ¡Perfecto! –_ John casi no podía simular la alegría. _– Sólo me doy una ducha rápida y nos vamos._

John se fue inmediatamente al baño, dejando a Greg y a Mycroft a solas. 50 minutos después, ya estaban listos para abandonar el apartamento. Bajaron en el ascensor y al salir se subieron al coche de Mycroft para dirigirse a la licorería, comprar las botellas que fueran del gusto de Mycroft y continuar su camino hasta el cementerio. Para cuando llegaron, las calles estaban completamente vacías y hacía mucho viento.

 _\- Por fin… -_ Susurró John. – _Pásame una de esas, Greg. –_ Se sentó sobre el pasto, frente a la lápida de Sherlock y esperó a que los demás se le unieran.

\- _Ahí tienes. –_ Le entregó la botella y se sentó sobre el pasto, al igual que él. – _Venga, Mycroft. No creo que sea muy cómodo beber de pie. –_ Lo miró y dio un par de palmaditas sobre el pasto, invitándolo a sentarse.

\- _No tengo ningún problema con beber de pie. –_ Ignoró la invitación de Greg. Se inclinó y tomó una de las botellas.

\- _No seas tonto, Greg. Sabes que los trajes de Mycroft cuestan el doble de lo que ambos ganamos al mes. –_ Rio y Greg se le unió.

\- _Lo olvidaba. Debimos traer una silla para él._ – Tomó una botella y le dio un trago.

Mycroft los ignoró y sin importarle que su traje se arruinara, se sentó junto a ellos y bebió también de su botella. Greg y John lo miraron con la boca abierta; era la primera vez que veían a Mycroft comportarse como un hombre común.

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ Los miró y rio. – _Tengo muchos más en casa._

Compartieron las anécdotas vividas junto a Sherlock y continuaron bebiendo. Mycroft les contó sobre las rabietas que Sherlock hacía de pequeño, Greg sobre las innumerables veces en que le ayudó y también las ocasiones en que Sherlock se empeñaba en hacerle saber que su mujer lo engañaba. Mycroft y Greg prestaron especial atención cuando John comenzó a platicarles sobre los buenos momentos que pasó junto a él; cada uno de ellos era terminado con una sonrisa.

 _\- De verdad me asuste cuando te usó como su supuesto rehén. –_ Agregó Greg.

\- _Yo no._ – Aseguró John. _– Confiaba por completo en él, habría hecho cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Incluso habría estado más que dispuesto a morir por él…_ \- Guio su mirada hacía la lápida y sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

\- _John… -_ Mycroft lo miró y trato de decirle algo más, pero su celular sonó.

~ _Desaparece de ahí, llévate a Lestrade contigo._ – S

~ _¿Por qué?_

~ _Necesito encargarme de algo._

 _~ Lo que sea que tengas pensado hacer, tendrá que esperar, por lo menos hasta que se me ocurra algo bueno para llevarme a Greg._

~ _No prometo nada._

Mycroft se guardó el celular y notó que John y Greg tenían la mirada puesta en él. Tragó saliva.

\- _Hagamos un brindis. –_ Se apresuró a decir. – _Por mi hermano: Sherlock Holmes. –_ Alzó la botella y esperó a los demás.

\- _Por el mejor compañero: Sherlock Holmes. –_ Greg alzó también su botella.

\- _Por Sherlock Holmes. –_ Se unió al brindis, sellándolo con el choque entre sí de las botellas.

Los tres bebieron de un solo trago lo que quedaba en sus botellas y las lanzaron. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y el celular de Mycroft volvió a sonar.

\- _Bueno… debo irme. –_ Dijo mientras leía el mensaje. – _Cosas del Gobierno._

 _\- ¡Que se joda el gobierno!_ – Exclamó Greg tratando de ponerse de pie.

\- _Cuidado con lo que dice, Inspector. –_ Se puso de pie con ayuda de su paraguas.

\- _Uy… qué miedo._ – Dijo simulando que temblaba.

 _\- Sera mejor que cierre la boca._ – Entrecerró los ojos y apuntó al pecho de Greg con la punta de su paraguas.

\- _¡Oblígame! –_ Lo retó.

Mycroft sonrió y se acercó a Greg, lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó, presionándolo contra su cuerpo. Greg no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse, al contrario, correspondió el beso con las misma intensidad, pasó sus manos por los costados de Mycroft y las llevó hasta las sentaderas de éste, apretándolas con rudeza.

\- _¡Búsquense un cuarto! –_ Les gritó John mientras reía. Los había estado observando sin decir absolutamente nada.

Mycroft y Greg se separaron y se miraron con deseo. Aquel beso los había dejado con ganas de más y estaban más que dispuestos a terminar con lo que habían comenzado.

\- _Oh, Mycroft… Hazme tuyo. –_ Dijo John tratando de imitar la voz de Greg y soltando una carcajada. - _¿Me ayudan a ponerme de pie? –_ Extendió sus manos hacia ambos y lo ayudaron mientras se reían.

\- _Ya estuvo bueno, vámonos de aquí. –_ Dijo Mycroft caminando hacia su auto.

\- _Sí, Señor. –_ Greg lo siguió sonriendo.

\- _Váyanse ustedes, yo me quedaré un rato más._

 _\- No te voy a dejar aquí, John. Hemos bebido demasiado._

 _\- Estaré bien, Greg. Tomare un taxi para que me lleve a mi apartamento._

 _\- Pero… -_ Fue interrumpido por Mycroft.

\- _Él estará bien. Tú vienes conmigo. –_ Enganchó su paraguas al pantalón de Greg y lo haló para llevárselo con él.

\- _¡Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues, John! –_ Dijo antes de desaparecer junto con Mycroft.

John rio y dirigió su mirada hacia la lápida, se acercó y posó su mano sobre ella.

 _-_ _Ojala hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para decirte lo que sentía por ti…_

 _\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?_

John se giró y por poco se desmaya cuando vio a Sherlock frente a él.

 _\- ¿Sh… Sherlock?_

 _\- Hola, John. –_ Le dedicó una sonrisa y caminó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia de él.

\- _Esto… esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? –_ Sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

\- _John, mírame. Esto no es un sueño, realmente estoy aquí. –_ Tomó las manos de John y las colocó sobre su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón. – _Si esto fuera un sueño, no podrías sentir como palpita mi corazón._

John lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Sentir cómo el corazón de Sherlock palpitaba, lo hizo sentirse vivo. Su corazón palpitó con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía cuando lo veía y estaba cerca de él.

\- _No más lágrimas, John. Ya no…_ \- Susurró. – _Ven conmigo. –_ Sujetó su mano con fuerza, se sentó con la espalda contra la lápida y haló a John con él.

John se sentó junto a él, no paraba de mirarlo. Inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock y suspiró.

\- _No vuelvas a alejarte de mí…_

 _\- Nunca lo hice, John._

Sherlock acarició su mejilla, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó. John sintió la calidez de sus labios y el calor de su mano contra su mejilla. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que aquello no era ningún sueño.

\- _Te amo, Sherlock._ – Le dijo una vez que se habían separado. Sintió que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y se recostó sobre el pecho de Sherlock, rodeando con sus manos el torso de él.

 _\- Yo también te amo, John. Ahora duerme…_

John terminó cerrando los ojos y quedándose profundamente dormido. Sherlock pasó las siguiente dos horas a su lado, observándolo dormir. Sacó su celular del pantalón y mandó un mensaje a su hermano.

 _~ Ven por John. No tardes._ – S

Se alejó con cuidado de John y lo recostó sobre el pasto. Caminó en dirección a los árboles y desapareció. Pasaron 20 minutos y Mycroft despertó cuidadosamente a John, éste abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo miró fijamente.

 _\- Mycroft… Sherlock estuvo aquí, conmigo._

 _\- Te quedaste dormido, John._

 _\- No, esta vez no fue un sueño. Yo sé que fue real…_

Mycroft le sonrió tiernamente y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, caminaron juntos hasta su coche y abandonaron el cementerio.

 **Gracias por leerlo :3**


End file.
